I Saw Her!
by Lamjito
Summary: Sophie has an encounter with a former resident of number 4 coronation street.


**I Saw Her!**

Sophie has an encounter with a former resident of number 4 Coronation Street.

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Sophie?" Sally asked while putting her red coat on.

"Yeah, I don't feel up to it, Mum." Sophie had said she didn't feel well enough to go with her family outing to the cinema. Sophie was lying, she just wanted to see Sian.

"Oh, yeah course." Rosie said in a sarcastic way.

"Shut up you slapper." Sophie retorted.

"Sophie!" Sally exclaimed.

"Ey, pack in now." Kevin warned his daughter.

"We'll have none of that language in this house." Sally told her.

"Come on, were gonna be late." Kevin said and they started to leave.

Rosie turned back to Sophie, "Ooooh, Sophie, your going to be in the house by yourself, maybe you'll see Maxine." As the door closed Sophie could hear Kevin telling Rosie off for what she just said. "Oh, finally" Sophie said relieved to have the house to herself. She picked up the phone, she called Sian. There was several rings and then Sian picked up. "Hiya, babe."

"Hi. Do you wanna come over?" Sophie asked.

"Oh, yea-Oh, no I cant. Me Dad's gone out and he hasn't got his key."

"Ohh" she moaned a little bit, "I lied to me Mum to stay home, they've all gone out."

"Orr I'm sorry, Soph, I would come over if I could, maybe tomorrow because I miss you."

"Oh I miss you too-" The phone suddenly cut off. "Eh?" Sophie said confused. She tried to dial again. But a voice message said "Sorry we could not take your ca-" Sophie slammed the phone down in fury. "Well aye."

She turned the telly on and saw there was mostly nothing good on, then she saw that the original 'Friday The 13th' was on, on the actual Friday the 13th.

Half an hour later it was 8:00pm she decided she was bored of the film and went upstairs to have a bath. Running the bath water she went into her room to get some nightwear and returned to the bathroom, minutes later the bath was half full. She stripped off and got into the bath. She soaked in the strawberry scented water, thanks to the bath salts she got at Christmas. Out of nowhere the light flickered, "Oh, you are joking!" She moaned and then they went out all together. "Oh, no" She wined. She got out the bath and dressed herself in pyjamas. Not seeing any light underneath the door she figured that the landing light was out as well. As she slowly walked to the top of the stairs she heard a glass shatter down stairs, "Rosie?" She said. She looked panicked she stopped dead in her tracks. "Mum, Dad are you there?" She swore someone was downstairs. She peered down the stairs. "Fuck" She whispered to herself.. "Okay, stay calm Sophie." Sophie reassured herself, she took a deep breath She cautiously walked down the stairs, she swiftly grabbed a ornament in a Defensive way. "Get away now." Sophie said out in the darkness. The only light there was the light off the street lights shining through the curtain. She noticed all the others street power was still on. She thought about this for a moment. She glanced around the room. No windows were smashed. She wandered into the kitchen there was no glass around. "Eh? Then what the hell was that noise then?" Sophie said to herself. She pulled the curtain back and examined the back garden. There was no one in sight. The phone rang suddenly ."Oh my god." She put her hand on her chest she was breathing heavily. She picked it up. "Hello?" She said shakily. It was just static. "Hello?… Are you taking the Mick?" She said frustrated. "_Get out… just get out_." A faint voice said over the phone. Her eyes winded she threw the phone down and ran halfway up the stairs, she stopped dead in her tracks on the middle of the stairs to see a transparent figure of a woman that faded at the bottom watching her. She had blood splattered on her clothes, It slowly floated towards her. Sophie flinched and image flashed her head. "_You should have stayed at the party Maxine." A baby cry entered her head then Maxine was bludgeoned. _She flinched again. "Oh My God…" Suddenly a violent rattle, she snapped to turn. She lost her footing and stumbled back, She tumbled down as her head hit the stair and she lay flat on her back at the bottom of the stairs. Her vision was blurred but she could still make out the figure coming towards her. "_Get out, Get out_." Was all she could hear. Then lights came on and the front door opened everything was blurred to her. She could hear the slurred voice of her dad "Soph, What you doing? Eh?" Kevin said. She pulled herself up. "Sophie! Are you okay?" Sally came to her aid. " I saw her." She mumbled. Sally and Rosie helped her up. "I saw her!" Sophie said pointing at the stairs. "Sophie, Saw who?" Rosie asked. "Her… Maxine, she was coming towards me!" Sophie told her. "Sophie, don't start this! Its not funny.!" Kevin shouted. "Eh? The lights were out…" Sophie said confused. "Sophie sit down." Sally said. " Right, I was in the bath then lights went out so I was going to go downstairs but I had a glass shatter so I checked the windows and that. Then the phone rang and it was someone saying get out, so I just ran then I saw Maxine stood there and she was coming towards me then the conservatory Door rattled and I fell back." She explained. "Gosh I was only joking about that Maxine thing you know." Rosie said. "Yeah I know but I'm not, really I saw her stood there and she was telling me to get out!" Sophie said. "Are you sure it wasn't just a jesus thing?" Rosie asked. "No, I know what I saw!" She shouted. "Sophiee, are you sure you don't just want attention like you did before with that whole pregnancy thingy?" Kevin said slurred. "Just ignore your dad he's had a few." Sally told her. Later on she was in her room. Her Mum and dad thought she was joking and said they would talk to her in the morning . Her mobile rang, it was Sian, "Hello?" "Hiya, what happened earlier everything just cut off?"

"I know it was weird it wouldn't let me ring you back."

"Oh okay so what you doing?"

"Oh my god I need to tell you this, Right, I was in the bath then lights went out so I was going to go downstairs but I had a glass shatter so I checked the windows and that. Then the phone rang and it was someone saying get out, so I just ran then I saw the ghost of Maxine Peacock stood there and she was coming towards me then the conservatory Door rattled and I fell down the stairs and then me mum and dad came back.!"

"Who's that?"

"It was a woman, who used to live here but she got killed by Gail Platt's crazy 3rd Husband."

"Whoa that's weird, So your saying you saw a ghost? But your Mum and Dad don't believe you?"

Yeah, I'm not lying really, it was so scary. Do you even believe me?"

"Of course I do, Soph. Well you were saying before she used to live there?"

"I know yeah, but why was she telling me to get out."…..

He was walking down the street now he had failed to get into the house and lots of thought ran through his head…

It had failed from the beginning the lights went out s he couldn't see a thing in the house then the girl came down, so he had to hide quick so he had under the window where she was looking out and prayer he wouldn't see him as the girl turned around. He peered back up and she was on the phone, '_Oh god please don't call the police_' He thought to himself. Then she ran up the stairs, this was his chance to get in, so he tried to open the conservatory door but he couldn't then all the lights came back on, the family came through the door and the girl was on the floor! So he had to get out of their quick before they would see him.

**A/N: **This has potential to turn into a 'murder/mystery' thing if people do not think it sucks.


End file.
